Drama at Ridgemount Resort
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Bridgette, Gwen and Izzy apply for a job at Ridgemount Resort. When Andrew Baumer becomes a bummer to Emma, Lo and Fin, what will Mrs Ridgemount do? And what relationships will come out of all of this drama?


_**Over-stoked**_** was another awesome chapter I published for **_**Total Drama Yuri**_**, so now I have uploaded it and renamed it to **_**Drama at Ridgemount Resort**_**. I have also made a few changes so this one-shot can be rated 'T'. Hope you guys are glad it's back.**

* * *

Drama at Ridgemount Resort

* * *

Izzy decided to go to Ridgemount Resort, Sunset Beach, British Columbia for a holiday. After all, blowing up buildings, setting forests on fire and trafficking forty-year-old men and women into prostitution did get boring after a while. Blaineley, Chef and Chris were the only people Izzy trafficked, even though Chris was more likely to be forty centuries old rather than forty years.

Izzy noticed Bridgette and Gwen were applying for a job at Ridgemount Resort because the surf shack they previously worked in was destroyed by Geoff and Duncan in fire because they got seriously drunk. This was why Bridgette and Gwen broke up with them. Their reckless antics could no longer be tolerated. Despite the warnings of the locals, Izzy decided to get a job there as well.

It was a big mistake. The locals were right.

* * *

"YOU ARE ALL CLUMSY PIECES OF SHIT!" Andrew Baumer, the day manager of the resort, screamed at his employees: Broseph, Lo, Reef, Johnny, Emma, Fin, Gwen, Bridgette and Izzy three days after they applied. "HOW COULD YOU BE LATE?" whined Baumer, even though he was well aware of the fact that the night before there was a vicious thunder and lightning storm that struck a tree. The tree collapsed and landed right in front of the staff house. Because they had to climb over the tree in order to get to work, they were late by thirty seconds.

"AS PUNISHMENT FOR BEING LATE, I'M FIRING THREE PEOPLE!" roared Baumer, too busy torturing his "slaves", as he likes to refer to them behind their backs, to notice that everyone was watching. Nobody was as remotely concerned as Mrs Ridgemount; therefore everybody else was **extremely** concerned for the well being of the staff members.

"SINCE I DON'T NEED A SECOND MAID, FIN: YOU'RE FIRED!" howled Baumer. "SINCE EMMA IS A PRISSY SLUT, EMMA: YOU'RE FIRED! SINCE LAUREN IS A LAZY C***, LAUREN: YOU'RE FIRED!"

Emma and Lo broke down in tears and fled the scene to pack their bags. Fin was furious, but she too went to pack. Fortunately, Lo's mother was having none of it.

"Andrew Baumer!" snapped Mrs Ridgemount. She kindly asked the employees to return to the staff house, turned back to Baumer and was like: "How dare you behave inappropriately to your employees?! May I remind you that your actions could result in court proceedings?!"

"THEY WERE LATE!" whined Baumer. "THEY WERE LATE!"

"I get it; they were late!" Mrs Ridgemount sighed. "But they were only _thirty seconds_ late! It's not a big deal!"

"YES IT IS!" Baumer bellowed. "IT IS A BIG DEAL BECAUSE A SECOND CAN MEAN THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN MAKING IT ACROSS THE ROAD SAFE AND SOUND AND GETTING HIT BY A CAR!"

"Road safety has got absolutely nothing to do with this situation right now!"

"Well it does!" growled Baumer. "Besides, I'm the day manager! I can do what I want! And like your husband would believe a word your lying bitch of daughter utters when she gripes about me doing whatever I want!" he added, sneering at Mrs Ridgemount. She won't back down, however.

"But would he believe **me**?" demanded Mrs Ridgemount. "I am his wife after all! In fact, I could have prevented him from forcing Lauren to work under the supervision of a scumbag like you, but I didn't! I thought it would teach her a lesson in being responsible and grateful that she's not one of the ninety-nine-point-nine per cent of people who are not as wealthy as her! I still told him off for screaming at her like that and Lo still attended family events because deep down my husband still loves her! The only reason he did not believe her when she complained about you was because he thought she was lying about you so she can get out of her punishment early and so too did I! But now that I have witnessed your treatment of the employees, you will be _begging_ to go to jail!"

* * *

_Meanwhile at the staff house..._

Bridgette and Gwen entered their bedroom to see Lo and Emma crying. They knew what was wrong. If Lo's father found out she got fired, not only would her trip to Europe get cancelled but she may also have more difficulty winning back her father's trust. Even though Emma hated her job, her fellow co-workers were the only friends she really had. Bridgette decided to talk to Emma alone.

"Emma," said Bridgette, after gesturing the redhead to follow her out to the hallway, "don't you mind Bummer. By the looks of it, Mrs Ridgemount is going to sort him out."

"But what if she's powerless against him?" sobbed Emma. "She's nice and friendly, while Bummer is a jerk. He literally thinks he's God."

"Tell Bummer to scratch his arse and start wearing a tampon," said Bridgette. "He has his time of the month all the time! Just like Chef and Chris! Just because you are fired doesn't mean you can't surf. I could quit now and we could rebuild the surf shack."

"Okay," said Emma. "Bridgette, I love you."

"What's that now?" asked Bridgette.

"Ty and Johnny started dating and now I realised that I love you," Emma confirmed. Bridgette just stood there, and then she walked over to Emma and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"I don't want to have my trip to Europe cancelled!" whined Lo. "Especially when I've never been to Ireland, Portugal, Finland and Poland and I really want to visit those countries! But even more so I don't want my Daddy to give up on me!"

"I'm sure your dad will not give up on you," Gwen tried to assure her.

"No," sobbed Lo, "he won't believe in a million years what a Bummer Baumer is. Bummer is practically Daddy's sex-slave."

"Possibly," said Gwen. "But didn't your mom just see what Bummer was like? Your dad cannot continue to be on that jerk's side or else he could be divorced."

"I guess," sighed Lo. "Gwen, I love you."

"What's that now?" asked Gwen.

"I broke up with Reef when I found out I was a lesbian, and I love you," Lo confirmed. Gwen just stood there, and then she walked over to Lo and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Thanks for setting Bummer on fire," said Fin.

"No problem," said Izzy. "Izzy heard that Haddy will be the new day manager, which is cool, and Izzy heard that Mr Ridgemount is having Bummer's body served to all the staff members for dinner tonight!"

"I love you, Izzy," smiled Fin.

"Izzy loves you too, Fin," Izzy smiled back. They shared a French kiss. Then they decided to have an Australian kiss. Sexy, isn't it?

* * *

**And that, my friends, is a happy ending to a difficult series of events for the staff of Ridgemount Resort. Plus, Bridgette, Emma, Fin, Gwen, Izzy and Lo decided to have a major orgy that involved whatever you want to imagine as you are reading this sentence. Yeah… it was very messy, but they enjoyed cleaning it up.**

**Anyway, my New Year's resolution is to update at least once a week. However, since I'm not back to college until the 28****th**** of January – assuming my grades didn't suck – I will try to post a new story or update a story at least once a day. However, there may be days when I decide to take a break, but I'll try my best. What's your New Year's resolution?**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
